1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a heat dissipating method for a light emitting diode and a lighting device using the heat dissipating method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
In a heat dissipating device of the light emitting diode, a temperature sensor is used to detect a temperature of the light emitting diode. If the temperature of the light emitting diode exceeds to a certain value, the temperature sensor will improve a heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipating device to decrease the temperature of the light emitting diode. However, in the method described above, the temperature sensor need some time to execute the operation of decreasing the temperature of the light emitting diode. In that time, the temperature of the light emitting diode may keep increasing and affect the lighting of the light emitting diode.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipating method for a light emitting diode and a lighting device using the method to overcome the above described disadvantages.